Love is a Challenge
by TaggertShare
Summary: Written by request. Superstar is used to dealing with Alpha Male egos due to her Brother's athletic prowess. As an Alpha Female she is also proud or her athleticism. Champ is one Alpha Male who likes compete with his friend, Funshine. This brings him in contact with Funshine's sister, Superstar. As teens he and she had little interest in each other. Will a Competition change that?
The two male teen Cubs glared as they challenged each other to a Sprint. Several teen females watched amused. "What's going on" asked Share Bear. "Funshine thinks he can beat Champ in a race" said Superstar. "That Boy must like getting beat. My Brother is fast but Champ is sure to win" said Superstar. "Even I will be surprised if Funshine wins" said Surprise Bear. "Let's get to the Finish Line."

Play a Lot raised a starter pistol. "Ready, set..." BANG. Funshine got off to a fast start. He actually thought he would win as the gnarled tree that was the finish marker hove into sight. Then in a blur Champ raced past and tagged the tree. "Ha ha, no Bear can beat" me yelled a triumphant Champ. As Funshine huffed up to the tree his Sister frowned and turned to Surprise. "Well, no surprise there! Even I can beat my little Brother in many things" said Superstar. "But he will never admit it." Take Care Bear giggled. "Remember what we learned in Psychology Class about the Male Ego? Those two Boys are prime examples!"

Those Male Egos would lead to the two Boys to become both friends and rivals. As they grew into young adults the competition continued. Both liked to try any game or sport. One minute they would be having fun together at an arcade. Later sparring at a Gym. Both had shelves of Trophies to admire and boast about. Sometimes that annoyed other Bears. Sometimes it attracted attention. That was fine when it was attention of a Feminine Nature. Both tried to woo Girls. Not to find love, but to see who could turn the most heads. Each Boy hoped his muscular body was more of an attention getter. Some Girls such as Cheer seemed to take notice of athletic Boys. Other Girls such as Harmony seemed to show disdain. Both Male and Female egos often get bruised in the game of Love. Especially in the Teenage years. But it can also happen to adult Bears.

It is often said opposites attract. But what of Boys and Girls who have similar tastes? As teen Cubs Champ and Superstar rarely spoke to each other. Perhaps it was because both were busy trying to beat members of their own Sex in Games and Sports. The few times they mingled was when Champ would drop by to see Funshine. Superstar would try to annoy both her Brother and his friend. Once Superstar got tired of Funshine bragging and tackled him in front of Champ. After pinning her blushing Brother down she jumped up and turned to Champ. "Want to wrestle" she said deviously. "I can't fight a Girl" said Champ. "That would be unfair." "Unfair to the Boy, or the Girl" asked Superstar. Champ honestly could not answer. Finally he blurted out "it would be a no win situation for the Boy." Superstar cocked her head in thought. "You know what, you may be right. But it sure would be fun for a Girl to pin down a Boy and make him beg for mercy. Are you sure you don't want to wrestle?" Champ headed for the door. "No. See you later Funshine!" Superstar smirked as Funshine frowned. "Thanks a lot Sis" said Funshine sarcastically. "I never get to have friends stay over for long." "You should thank me for driving a yucky Boy off" said Superstar. She was one Girl who was not into looking for potential Male dates. As Champ and Superstar grew out of the Teenage Years the distance between them only seemed to grow wider. However it sometimes seems as if certain things are Fated. The Fates were not through with Champ or Superstar.

The Annual Care Creature Games was a time of festive competition. It was meant to be a time for fun. A time to enjoy outdoors sports in friendly matches and races. Playful Heart always had fun monkeying around no matter the Sport. Messy Bear enjoyed getting down in the dirt to Mud Wrestle. One time Treat Heart Pig decided to bring some Sexual Equality into the Sport. She jumped into the Mud Pit as Messy and Do Your Best were Mud Wrestling. Do Your Best did his best to get out of there. He wanted no part of mud wrestling with a Female, especially a Pig. However Messy Bear wrestled her to a Draw.

The Match was being Refereed by Harmony. It was declared a Draw as both were disqualified by Harmony for rubbing noses in a Kiss. "Ew, gross, you are both disqualified" yelled Harmony. "Then it is a Draw" laughed Laugh a Lot. The competitors didn't mind. They ran off and spent a few hours on a hot Date together. Both Champ and Superstar had been repulsed to see a mud covered Girl rub noses with a mud covered Boy. Even worse he had returned the Kiss. Neither Champ nor Superstar could comprehend Sports as a way to find true love.

Laugh a Lot always got a kick out of competing whether it was against a Boy or a Girl. Cheer loved to cheer others on. Share enjoyed sharing laughs as Bears and Cousins fell on their Butts when losing in a Tug of War. However some Bears and Cousins always took things too seriously. Brave Heart always wanted something to roar about. Grumpy grumbled if he lost. But none of the Boy Bears were worse than Champ and Funshine. Their competition became legendary.

The Females could be just as bad. Harmony and Superstar were two Alpha Females who just did not want to lose to any Bear. Once while Sparring they dropped their Gloves and Masks. Then Boxed each other for real. In the Sixth Round they had knocked each other out. The next day they looked like Panda Bears from their black eyes. Then they argued over whose black eyes were the biggest and blackest. They proudly displayed photos of their swollen faces to any Bear or Cousin who wandered by. They did impress some of the Boys. Who knew Girls could be so rough and tough? It was one of the few times Champ had talked with Superstar in a friendly manner.

Now as The Thirtieth Annual Care Creature Games approached Champ decided he would train extra hard to beat his fiercest Male rival. He did not want to beat Funshine, he wanted to trounce Funshine. He decided to bulk up. He had read that one way to do so in a healthy way was to jog after drinking Milkshakes. Another was to eat lots of protein, including Eggs. Champ enjoyed his new Diet. Meanwhile Funshine kept up a regimen of weight lifting and jogging. He stuck to a Low Carb Diet.

Superstar also wanted to shine above the rest in the Games. She ached to trounce any Females who dared to challenge her. Especially Harmony. Superstar started a Daily Workout Routine. She even lifted weights. Smart Heart was impressed as Superstar had the Girl Spot for her while Bench Pressing very heavy weights. Smart Heart stared down at the other Girl's Chest in admiration. She could see Muscles ripple under Superstar's fur. "You're getting some impressive Pectorals" said Smart Heart to Superstar. "You're one Girl who could out muscle and out lift most Boys." Superstar laughed.

Champ looked at a calendar as he gulped down a hard boiled egg. The Games were just a few days away. As he jogged off he stopped short of his goal of five miles. "I just can't seem to catch my breath today" he muttered to himself. As he tried to catch his breath Superstar jogged by. Champ was surprised as the Girl gave him a friendly wave. Champ was also surprised at himself for staring at her Backside as she headed away from him. "That's the kind of muscles that look nice" he thought. "Oh gees, I can't believe I am thinking about a Girl's Butt". Champ had never really been interested in Female Anatomy. Yet there was something about Superstar that made him notice her. However he could not fathom just what it was.

It was the same for Superstar. Some Bears thought she was a Girl who liked Girls, not Boys. Actually she had just never been interested in participating in the Game of Love. There were moments when she thought of Boys like Champ. Boys were fun if you could beat them in a Game or Sport. Most Boys avoided that, they were afraid of losing to a Girl. Thus Superstar was ecstatic to hear that this year The Games would feature some mixed Sex competitions. She would love to trounce a Boy other than her Brother in a one on one competition.

As the Games began she was disappointed as was Harmony. Harmony would love to be able sock it to a Boy in a Boxing Arena. There would be no Male versus Female Wrestling or Boxing matches. There was a mixed Sex Relay Race. Weight Lifting was also mixed Sex. Champ hoped to embarrass not just Boys but any Girl who dare to lift against him. The Race was scheduled first. The Boys would start the Race. At the one thousand meter mark the Girls would get passed the batons and take over. The Teams were set by having the Boys draw Girls' names out of a Jar. By the luck of the draw Funshine found himself teamed up with his Sister. Champ drew Cheer's name. Grumpy grumbled as he drew Harmony's name. She grumbled right back.

"What a surprise" said Oopsy as he drew Surprise Bear's name. Surprise actually looked surprised as she muttered "oh no". Play a Lot drew Secret's name. Lastly Bashful Heart blushed as he drew Thanks a Lot's name. Bears and Cousins of both Sexes and all ages lined the outside of the Race Track. The Competitors got in position. Boys at the Starting Line. Girls at the 1000 Meter Line. "I couldn't have wished for a better Spectator Sport" said Wish Bear. Those near her agreed. Good Luck looked at Bright Heart. "Are you ready with the stop watch and instant replay?" "Well of course" said the ever confident Raccoon.

Good Luck raised the Starter Pistol. "Ready, Set..." BANG! Champ flew off the Starting Line with Funshine close behind. Grumpy soon closed in as the other Boys tried to move their Foot Paws faster. "Go Grumpy go" yelled Share. She turned to True Heart. "For a grumpy old Bear he is one fast Boy!" True Heart giggled. "You have been staring at him all day. I think you find him a sexy old Bear." Share blushed. She did think of Grumpy as a Hunk of a Bear. As Grumpy spotted her his Heart beat faster. He actually grinned. Suddenly he got his second wind.

Champ had a strained look on his face. His lead was shrinking fast. It would be bad enough to lose to Funshine. No way could he let Grumpy beat him to the hand off line. He strained to run faster. He felt his heart pound. Funshine reached the line just behind Champ. Grumpy was a close third. As Champ neared Cheer he seemed to stumble a bit. He slowed as he clumsily handed off the baton to Cheer. Precious seconds were lost as the Baton went from one shaky Paw to a steady one. Superstar grabbed the Baton from her Brother's Paw and streaked off. As each Boy handed off their batons they stared as the Girls raced on ahead. They panted to catch their breath. Champ had never felt so winded from a Race. Even Grumpy was panting less than he. The ever clumsy Oopsy was proud he had not dropped the baton. Even better his hand off had been so much cleaner than Champ's. Oospy laughed at Champ, which for Champ was a true insult.

The Boys made their way to the Finish Line. They heard clapping and cheering. Superstar was barely ahead of Surprise Bear. Cheer was in third trying to keep hold of the baton Champ had awkwardly handed to her. Suddenly she spotted Surprise as she pulled up ahead. "That stupid Champ" Cheer thought to herself. "He cost us a win!" As the Girls finished their Leg of the Race a roar went up among the spectators. "Superstar wins by a Nose" yelled True Heart into a megaphone. "Team Funshine and Superstar wins. Team Oopsy and Surprise come in a surprising Second! Team Grumpy and Harmony third." The Members of the last two losing Teams all looked happier than the Fourth Place Team of Champ and Cheer. Champ looked mortified as the Winners received their Medals.

"I am so sorry, Cheer" gasped Champ. "Are you alright" asked Cheer. "Your nose is pale." "I'm fine, I guess I just had a bad day at the Race" said Champ. "These babies will win at the Weights" he said as he flexed his Biceps. As the Weight Lifting began Champ soon found himself in a real tough competition. First he had barely beat off a challenge by Treat Heart Pig. It took everything he had to out lift Funshine. Then he faced the possibility of being out lifted by Play a Lot, Harmony and Superstar. Harmony smirked at the possibility of eliminating Champ from a victory. She had a chance to beat a Boy. Suddenly Superstar didn't really care about beating Champ. She just wanted to do well versus a Male. She found herself wishing Champ would out lift her Brother and win it all. Superstar did not relish a possible win by Harmony. She looked at Champ who seemed off his game today. She walked over to Champ who was staring at a heavy Dumbbell. "Gees Boy, I bet I can out lift you right now!" Champ heard laughter behind him as Superstar squatted and lifted the Dumbbell. She then dropped it with a BANG.

Champ felt as if his Male Hood was being questioned. He didn't realize Superstar meant it to be a playful remark. She fully expected him to eventually win. "I'll show you all" he yelled as he lifted the Weight. As Champ struggled to hold the bar steady Take Care watched with worry. Her trained eyes could see Champ's nose lose it's color. Beads of sweat uncharacteristically dripped off of him. "Oh dear" she muttered as she reached for her Black Bag. As Champ dropped the weight he felt light headed. The next thing he remembered was lying on the ground. "Bear down" he heard Superstar scream. Then everything seemed fuzzy before his eyes. He awoke to the sound of a Siren as he got a ride to The Caring Clinic in an ambulance. Take Care Bear had just put an I.V. in his arm. He could hardly believe his blurred vision. For it appeared as if Superstar was riding in the ambulance. It also looked as if she were crying. He thought he heard her say "it's my fault". "That's odd" thought Champ. Then a strange thought crossed his mind. "If I die I'll never get a chance to rub noses with a Girl like her." Then he passed out.

Get Better Bear wheeled a wheelchair up to Take Care Bear. Take Care was examining Champ's Chart. It had been five days since his unexpected admission. "Has any Bear or Cousin signed the Release Form for Champ?" "Yes" said Take Care with a frown. "Superstar has consented to let him convalesce in her home. I never thought that Girl would want to put up with a Boy in her home." "Maybe she needs to see a Doctor" said Get Better as she headed for Champ's hospital bed.

Champ felt humbled as he was wheeled out of the Clinic. More so as he was helped into Superstar's Hot Rod. The once proud Athlete felt as weak and helpless as a tiny Cub. "I am grateful for you signing me out of the Care Clinic" he said to Superstar as she floored the accelerator. "I feel partly responsible for what happened to you" she said softly. "I nearly died myself when I saw you hit the ground. I felt a pain in my own heart. Then something I had never felt before. At that moment I realized I could love a Male, and that Male is you."

Champ sighed. "I never thought I could love a Girl until I saw your face as I lay in the ambulance. I remember thinking something about nose rubbing." Superstar slammed on the brakes outside her house. "Well you're home" said Champ. "No, we are home" said Superstar. "So you thought about nose rubbing." She grinned as she bent down and rubbed noses in a kiss. Champ's heart skipped a beat. This time it was not a Heart Attack. It was something so much better.

It took several months for Champ to convalesce. Superstar was there every step of the way. Her home had become their home. Their relationship was one of true friendship more than love. Instead of rubbing noses they would playfully wrestle. After a short Jog or light Workout together each would give the other a massage. They loved to be side by side in a Sauna or Jacuzzi. Superstar even adapted the strict Diet Take Care had prescribed for Champ. Neither proposed to be Mated. One day Surprise Bear said to them "I am surprised you two don't run off together and get Mated." The next day Champ and Superstar did elope. Two Bears who had never contemplated to be Mated were now Mates.

Birthday Bear decided since there had been no Public Mating Ritual or Reception he would host a Party in honor of the Newly Mated. As Bears and Cousins enjoyed the refreshments Funshine and Champ clinked glasses. "Well, I am your Brother in Law now" said Funshine to Champ. "The most athletic Brother in Law ever!" "No way" said Champ as he flexed his biceps. "Look at these beauties!" Harmony glared at them. "Just look and listen to those two. Boys will be Boys!" "For sure" said Superstar as she grinned. "I wouldn't want them any other way!"


End file.
